Nicole
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Ren goes to New York with Ruby and meets a girl who looks exactly like her. Ren starts to ask questions and her parents make the ultimate confession. What will happen with life with Nicole? Done
1. One

Ren sat on the floor of her room rearranging her box of books that normally sat under her bed.  
  
"Such a crappy day shouldn't be wasted," she assured herself gathering up all the small books to place back in the box in ABC order. The pitter- patter of the rain outside her window soothed her into a relaxing state. So far the summer was slow and boring, nothing to excite her and the rain just made it worse. Ruby had suggested Ren join her and her family on a trip to New York. Ren glanced at her calendar. Ruby was leaving in two days. Ren said she would think about it but never really planned on it. After packing the last of the books away, she grabbed her phone and sat casually on the bed. "Seven-eight-six-four-two-seven-one," Ren said punching in Ruby's number.  
  
"Hello?" Ruby answered.  
  
"Hey, its me. I was wondering, still got an extra seat on the plane for a best friend?" Ren asked. Right away she could hear Ruby squeal.  
  
"Oh my god Ren, I'm so happy your going to come with me. I have a whole schedule planned for us. Oh and my mom said she booked us our own hotel room on a totally different floor then them! We will so be free. And-"  
  
"Great, I have to go. I'll be at your house around three on Saturday, take care." Ren hung up and stood. "I'm going to New York, I'm going to New York!" she said dancing.  
  
"Says who?" Ren stopped dancing and turned around. Louis was standing in the doorway eating a candy bar.  
  
"I'm going with Ruby. Mom and dad said I could go months ago when Ruby first asked me. Since the start of the summer has, well, sucked, I decided its time to go out." Louis slowly nodded and turned on his heel going to his room. Ren couldn't help but notice how he changed into a soft-spoken outsider since him and Tawny broke up for good, they were the perfect match. Ren shrugged and ran down the stairs to tell her parents the good news.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm going to New York with Ruby for two weeks."  
  
"Oh Ren, honey that's great. You're leaving this weekend right?" Ilene asked her daughter. Ren got a water bottle from the refrigerator and sat on a stool.  
  
"Yeah, and they have paid for everything so all I need is a couple dollars from you guys and I'm set to go!"  
  
"How is two-thousand? I know how expensive New York is," Steve said from the couch.  
  
"That would be great daddy!"  
  
"It's settled! Two thousand then. I'll pick it up tomorrow while I'm out. And I'll get you some essentials, of course," Ilene said taking a frozen chicken out of the freezer. Ren smiled and jumped from the stool.  
  
"I'm going to go pack now. Ooh I'm so excited!" Ren squealed and ran up the stairs. Steve got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen with Ilene.  
  
"You don't think there could be a chance of her running into Dale, or even worse, Nicole, do you?" Ilene put the chicken into a large pan and had a worried expression.  
  
"I really don't know. They are staying in one of Dale's hotels. Who knows which hotel Dale will be at? I mean . . .he stays at a different one each month."  
  
"Well, it's not possible. Its just not possible!" Steve said now convinced with himself. Ilene shook her head and stuck the chicken in oven.  
  
*  
  
Ren's suitcase was full of her most casual clothes and her favorite books. Five hours would be an awfully long time on a plane. And who knows what nights her and Ruby would be stuck alone in the hotel room? It was better safe then sorry. Her clothe and book suitcase was full so she grabbed a small purse like bag and began to put her CD player and CD's in it. She also put in her most private and prized possession, her diary. Ren smiled and tossed her bags to the side. Summer wasn't going to be so dull anymore. 


	2. Two

"Lets go mom! I don't want them to think I'm running late!" Ren screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Donny originally offered to drive Ren but he broke his leg the night before and was still at the hospital with his dad. Ilene came running down the stairs with yet another small bag.  
  
"Honey, better safe then sorry," she said handing the bag to Ren, who just grunted and jogged to the car. When they got to Ruby's, Ruby ran out to Ren.  
  
"Hey, my mom and dad are having an identify crisis, they think their Sonny and Cher. So whatever you do, don't call them by their real names. Their physiatrist told me it would be for the best," Ruby whispered. Ren smiled and shook her head. Ruby had the most interesting parents in the whole state of California. After she packed all her stuff in Ruby's car, Ilene ran out and gave her daughter a huge hug.  
  
"This will be the longest time away from home for you," she said. Ren gently patted her moms back and tried to break free.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll be with Sonny and Cher!" she said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek then running off with Ruby.  
  
"Alright, me and you are also sitting alone together on the plane. Uhm, my parents said Sonny and Cher don't allow strange kids around them." Ren let out a laugh and climbed into the backseat with Ruby.  
  
"Let's rock and roll!"  
  
*  
  
By the time they had boarded their plane it was already six and they would be arriving in New York around eleven or twelve at night. Ruby and Ren got to sit together while Sonny and Cher made their way to first class.  
  
"Ren, that guy keeps staring at you!" Ruby said to Ren. Ren eagerly looked around and then saw him. A good looking, preppy, well built Abercrombie guy was staring at her. She smiled and flipped her hair.  
  
"Wow, he's really cute!" she said, feeling as if the trip had already done wonders . . .and they were only flying over Arizona!  
  
"Maybe he'll talk to you. Oh my gosh, my aunt met her husband on a plane. She was a stewardess and he was on his way home from China and they started talking and she thought he was perfect and it turns out he really lived twenty minutes from her house so they began to date and-" Ren nudged her friend. The cute guy was making his way over. Ruby excused herself and went to find Sonny and Cher. Ren almost screamed when he sat in the seat Ruby left vacant.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jesse, you don't know me but I know your father," Jesse said holding out his hand. Ren took it and stuttered.  
  
"I'm . . .I mean my name is . . .uh, nice to meet you I'm," Ren started but Jesse stopped him.  
  
"You're father has told me all about you, so what were you doing in California?" Rens smile faded.  
  
"I live there?"  
  
"Really? I see, your just going to visit your dad. Didn't he build a new hotel this year, Nicole?" Now Ren knew why he was staring, he thought she was the daughter of some big hotel chain owner.  
  
"Oh, I'm not Nicole. I'm Ren, Ren Stevens."  
  
"You mean, not Nicole? Hmm, that's really strange. You look just like my dads boss's daughter, Nicole Bunni." Ren started to laugh. Of course she had heard of Nicole Bunni, she was going to be staying at one of Bunni's hotels, Nicole Bunni was rich and practically famous, though Ren had never seen her herself.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"A sister I don't know about perhaps? A cousin, an aunt . . .no relation to her at all?" Ren couldn't believe this guy.  
  
"No, no relation." For a moment the guy sat and looked around awkwardly. Finally he stood.  
  
"Nice meeting you Ren, maybe I'll see you in New York," he said returning to his seat. Ren sighed and looked out the window. Before she knew it Ruby was back at her side.  
  
"So . . . how'd it go?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Not so good, he thought I was Nicole Bunni." Ruby started to laugh so hard and so loud the people around them looked disgusted.  
  
"As in Nicole Bunni, daughter of Dale Bunni of Bunni Hills Hotels? That's crazy!" Ruby said. Maybe Ruby had seen a picture of Nicole Bunni.  
  
"Have you ever seen her?"  
  
"Well, no . . .but apparently she looks a lot like Paris Hilton and sometimes goes out as Paris so Paris can go out her own. Hey! I guess from this angle you sort of look like Paris, maybe he was staring so long because he thought you were Paris, or maybe Nicole with brown hair." Ren looked out the window again and felt flattered. Nicole Bunni was one of New York's most talked about party girls. On ClebProfiles.com it described Nicole Bunni as a young pretty party girl with a good heart but messy habits. If one person mistook her for Nicole, who knew how many people would in New York! 


	3. Three

It was eleven forty-nine when they arrived in New York, and twelve twenty- eight when they got to the hotel, Bunni Hills Hotel. Ren and Ruby said goodnight to Sonny and Cher at floor two and made their way all the way up to floor seven. Their room number was 736, with a balcony facing the city. The room was immense with two queen size beds, a desk, a table with four chairs, a couch, two chairs, a computer, a big screen TV, two bathrooms, a VCR and a DVD player and Ruby's favorite feature, a Jacuzzi.  
  
"Ruby, how long have your parents been saving for this trip?" Ren asked awe- struck. Ruby shrugged and dropped her suitcases at the door. Right away she walked into the bathroom left of the beds and closed the door. Ren sighed and put her suitcases into the large walking in closet. When Ruby emerged she was still fully dressed, and she walked to the beds. Ren grabbed Ruby's suitcases and threw them into the closet with hers. When she came back from the bathroom, Ruby was already fast asleep. Ren shrugged and hopped into the other bed, turning out the light.  
  
*  
  
Ruby was already awake when Ren got up, and the room smelt like bacon, eggs, toast, bagels, and juice.  
  
"Room service!" Ruby said from the Jacuzzi. Ren rubbed her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Where's the food?" she asked right away. Ruby pointed towards the front room and turned the stereo on now that Ren was up. On the table were endless plates along with a bunch of carts. "How much room service did you order?" Ren asked wheeling a cart out of the way.  
  
"What can I say, the delivery boy was cute," she said. Ren sat and began to eat the food; it was still warm thank goodness.  
  
"So what are the plans for today?" Ren called to the back room. Ruby was now in the front room wearing a towel.  
  
"Well, I thought since it's the first day we just stay here and put our stuff away, go down to the café for lunch then take a dip at the pool. Oh and if there's time go to the all night gym!" Ren was fine with that and poured a glass of orange juice. It was eleven in the morning and they had quite a lot of unpacking to do. When Ren finished eating so took a shower and let her hair stay wet and combed down. Ruby took a shower to, but had to dry and curl her hair. It was nearly one by the time they started and only got halfway done because Ruby had grown hungry.  
  
The café was located down on the main floor. Right away when she got downstairs people began to stare.  
  
"They probably think you're Nicole!" Ruby said. 'Well duh!' Ren thought, annoyed with the small fame she had gotten. In the restaurant, she had to explain to the chef she wasn't Nicole Bunni and didn't want any special treatment. The chef nodded but Ren knew he didn't fully believe her. While Ruby was enjoying herself, they got seated at the best seat next to the window, where more people looked in a stared at Ren.  
  
"This is so uncomfortable," Ren said covering both sides of her face. One or two paparazzi hung around by the windows flashing shots at Ren. Ruby gladly smiled and waved at the men, blowing kissed and giving thumbs up. The waiter brought them their food faster then he would anywhere else and Ren tried to eat as fast as she could.  
  
"Come on Ren, they think you're famous. Just smile and wave at them and they'll go away," Ruby assured. Ren looked at them and smiled and waved then stopped. Apparently she did it for too long because even more men with cameras came running up. There was even a cameraman with a badge that said, 'Say hi to celebrities uncensored.'  
  
"Lets get out of here!" Ren said asking for the bill. The waiter wouldn't expect her money and said Nicole Bunni and friends eat free. Ruby pulled her away before Ren could pull out her ID to show she wasn't Nicole Bunni.  
  
"Ren this is great," Ruby said as they got in the elevator.  
  
"No way! This totally sucks, we're going to have to spend our vacation hiding out in our hotel room!"  
  
"Oh my gosh Ren, no way! We can go shopping and get tons of free things if they think your Nicole Bunni. Maybe even rub elbows with actual stars! Oh Ren, you just HAVE to pretend your Nicole Bunni!" Ren shook her head and Ruby was still begging by the time they finished putting all their clothes and stuff away.  
  
"Ruby cut it! I cant do that, think of all the money those merchants will lose by giving me, an ordinary girl, free things. Just, no."  
  
"But Ren, our room service was free because the bellboy that you were Nicole. He saw us get in late last night and questioned my parents. With them thinking they're Sonny and Cher they denied that they knew us! Oh Ren, please!" Ren stuck with her word but couldn't help but think how could it would be to get treated like royalty. Before they left for the pool, Ren put in all of Ruby's fake piercing and put temporary color streaks in her hair. To make he less noticeable she wore huge earrings that made her look like her face was extremely small and green contacts. To be safe she put streaks of brown all in Ruby's hair.  
  
"Ready?" Ren said looking the mirror. She looked nothing like Ren Stevens. She looked like a punk gone wrong, but she didn't care what she looked like as long as it wasn't like Nicole Bunni. Ruby was mad about Ren disguising herself but she went along with it.  
  
No one was out in the halls, Ren hoped they had all gone to bed and wouldn't be lurking around the pool and gym areas. No one was in the all night gym, not even a trainer. There were only two guests at the pool, but they stayed together in the shallow end making out most of the time.  
  
"See Ren, there wasn't any need to get dressed up," Ruby said with her feet hanging in the water. Ren climbed in from the deep end latter and swam up and down the pool.  
  
"It's warm, come in," she said going under, letting the color come out of her hair. Ruby sighed and jumped in.  
  
"I still wish you would just pretend to be her, I mean you would also meet guys."  
  
"Yeah, but they would only like me because they would think I'm Nicole and it would be an empty relationship." Ruby only shrugged and went under.  
  
"This is dull, want to go work out?" Ruby said when she came up. Ren knew it was because the couple in the corner was getting a little to hot and heavy and Ruby didn't want to stare.  
  
"But first we change at our room," Ren said. As she walked out she bumped into a girl and knocked her over.  
  
"Sorry!" Ren said helping her up, but walked off before she could get a glimpse of her.  
  
"Humph!" Nicole Bunni said as the clumsy average girl walked off. 


	4. Four

Ren and Ruby walked to the gym without trying to make too much noise. Ren had washed the color completely out of her hair, removed all the fake piercings, and removed the color contacts and the big earrings.  
  
"Don't make any noise, I would like to work out in peace," Ren whispered as the walking into the gym. The gym was empty except for the noise of a treadmill two rooms away.  
  
"See, no one's here . . .except one loser, but that's okay. Lets just work out," Ruby said sitting on a bike. Ren looked around and walked into the second room. Treadmills. The third room sounded like treadmills so Ren picked out one towards the back and pushed the on button. After fifteen minutes she grew bored and stopped. Ruby came walking in with another girl.  
  
"Ren, this girl says that there is someone waiting to play racquet ball and they need a team to play against. Lets play!" Ren nodded and grabbed her bottle of water. Already inside the racquetball room a girl with goggles stood hitting the ball around.  
  
"I'll go with her first," Ren said, being a master. The goggles were big and tinted. Ren could only see the girls brown hair pulled back and large goggles. Ren nodded towards her and they began. Ruby and the other girl sat and watched from the window.  
  
"Ren is a master player, she beat all the boys at the YMCA in California," Ruby boasted about her teammate.  
  
"Well Nicole entered the racquet ball tournament in Hawaii and won first place," the girl shot back. Ren kept hitting the ball and so did the girl. The girl was good, and Ren was good. Ren finally got so frustrated she hit the ball as hard she could and the ball bounced back and hit her opponent in the stomach, causing her to bend at the knees and fall over.  
  
"Nicole!" the girl with Ruby screamed, but the door was locked from the inside. Ren slowly removed her goggles ad let her racquet fall to the ground. She gently kneeled next to the girl, taking off her goggles. When Ren removed the goggles she gasped. The girls' eyes began to flicker then opened. At once they both screamed.  
  
"You didn't tell me that was Nicole Bunni!" Ruby said pushing the girl. The girl shrugged.  
  
"I knew that your friend looked familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicole Bunni screamed.  
  
"R-r-en. I live in California; I'm here on vacation. Who are you?" Ren asked, unsure what was going on. The girl began to laugh and stood.  
  
"Nicole Nikki Bunni, my father owns the hotel," the girl said matter-of- factly.  
  
"So you do look like me! Some guy on the plane started talking to me and thought I was you!"  
  
"Wish I could say the same, but no one has ever mistaken me for a simpleton. What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Ren, as in Regina."  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"Wow, this is so weird," Ren, said, reaching out to touch Nicole's face. Nicole stood and let Ren touch her face, then gave into curiosity and touched Ren's.  
  
"Your skin, its so soft," Nicole said, knowing her skin was exactly the same.  
  
"Yours too," Ren said moving up the bridge of Nicole's nose. For a moment they were lost in their own world, just feeling each other's skin, knowing that something wasn't right. Ruby stopped the silence by banging on the window.  
  
"Hey, are we gonna get a chance or what?" Ren and Nicole picked up their things and left the room. Ruby and the girl entered and started playing right away.  
  
"How could this be?" Ren asked. Her and Nicole were sitting in the gym's cyber café.  
  
"Who knows . . .are you sure your dad is your dad?"  
  
"Of course, I mean I'm like him in every way, and people say I look like him. What about you, are YOU sure your dad is your dad?" Nicole began to laugh.  
  
"Of course! I'm just like him in everyway. We have the same habits, same likes and dislikes, even the same laugh. My mom died was I was little so I'm sure the guy I'm living with is my dad.  
  
"Hmm, this is too weird," Ren said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"What does your mom look like?" Nicole asked, knowing how lucky Ren was to grow up with a mom.  
  
"Here, she has a site," Ren said and typed in the site for her mom. When the picture came up, Nicole gasped.  
  
"She has my eyes," Nicole said touching her eyes. They weren't brown, nor green, but a sort of rare in the middle color. Ren noticed they had the same nose and ears but didn't point it out.  
  
"That's even weirder. Maybe I had an aunt I don't know about . . . my mom could have had a twin and she could have died!" Ren suggested. Ruby and the girl came into the café.  
  
"We're going to our rooms," Ruby said with a yawn. Ren and Nicole nodded and looked back at the screen. Ren clicked the X out of the site and they just sat there.  
  
"I have an idea! I can ask daddy!" Nicole said getting up and taking Ren by the hand. Ren dropped her coffee but Nicole assured her it was okay. They climbed into an elevator and Nicole put a small key in the keyhole next to TOP and pressed the button. The elevator jolted and Ren and Nicole grabbed onto each other. They let go and let out a small laugh. TOP ended up being the whole top floor of the hotel. Nicole stepped in and told Ren to follow her. In the kitchen sat a man with dark black hair and large brown eyes. Ren stopped in the door way and Nicole strode in.  
  
"Hey daddy," Nicole said sitting at the table.  
  
"Princess!" he said putting his paper down.  
  
"Daddy, I want you to meet someone," Nicole said looking at Ren. The man smiled at his daughter and slowly turned around to face Ren. His smile instantly went away and he stood.  
  
"REGINA!" 


	5. Five

"Hi," Ren said standing awkwardly. The man's eyes widened and he ran over to her, grabbing her close to him.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" Ren could barely breathe as the man hugged her tight.  
  
"You mean you know her?" Nicole asked, her smile gone as well. She merely hoped Ren was just some girl who looked like her and her father wouldn't know what to say. The man broke apart from Ren and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Of course I know her! She's your sister!" Nicole's eyes flew back into her head and she fell backwards. "I'm Dale, your father!" the man said. Ren backed away shaking her head but he pulled her back in. "You mean, your mother never told you?" the man said now frowning. Ren shook her head and sat down.  
  
"Let me call my parents," she said staring at the table in disbelief.  
  
"Now I don't know if that's such a good idea . . ." Dale began to say but Ren slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"LET ME CALL MY PARENTS!" Reluctantly Dale handed her the phone and watched her dial. He sat next to Nicole and tried to wake her up. Ilene answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Mom! It's Ren!" Ren said watching the man hold her supposed sister.  
  
"Oh dear, how are you?"  
  
"No time to talk mom, who is Dale?" she asked at once. The other line went silent. "Mom?" Ren called again, leaving the kitchen so Dale couldn't hear.  
  
"Dale . . .Dale who?"  
  
"Dale Bunni mom, and Nicole Bunni. Why do I look like her mom? Why?" Ren said, the reality sinking in. Maybe she was adopted because Dale couldn't handle twin girls on his own, but Donny could always remember when Ilene was pregnant with Ren how he would sing to her.  
  
"Oh, him. Well, it's a long story. And we'd rather tell you in person dear," Ilene said, Ren could hear her dad in the background cursing.  
  
"Then fly over here and tell me mom, I NEED to know," Ren said. Dale was now in the living room with Ren. He gently picked the phone from her hands and talked to Ilene.  
  
"Uh-huh. Look, I don't want to fight now, just fly down here and tell the girls . . .tell that asshole in the background I'll most certainly fly you all here and let you stay in the hotel no expense paid . . .yes he is! Look, just get down here . . .we're at the one on Main Street . . .tell the guys at the front desk your situation . . .yeah, they'll tell you what to do . . .GOODBYE!" Ren looked up at Dale who smiled.  
  
"Just go to your room, and see the front desk tomorrow. They'll give you a key so you can come up here tomorrow. You're parents are leaving in four hours so I have to arrange tickets and airfare. Goodnight Regina." Ren waved goodbye to Nicole and stopped at the elevator doors.  
  
"And it's Ren."  
  
*  
  
The next morning Ren went to the front desk and retrieved her key. Now she just had to get away from Ruby.  
  
"I have to go out, later," she said quickly, opening the door. Ruby stood and ran to her.  
  
"Where you going Ren? Take me with you, please. I'm so bored!" Ruby begged. Ren gave in and told her she was going to meet with Dale, Nicole, and he family. Ruby changed right away claiming she couldn't miss it.  
  
"Now please, don't stand around and be all star-struck like you were with BBMAK," Ren said putting the key in the keyhole next to TOP. Like Nicole had, she pressed she button. Again, the elevator jolted and Ruby and Ren grabbed onto each other. Ilene and Steve were sitting on the couch. Ren slowly walked in. Donny, Louis, and Nicole were in the kitchen talking. Ruby slipped in with them when she saw Ilene run towards Ren.  
  
"Mom, please explain everything!" Ren said at once. Ren and Ilene walked over to the couch facing Dale and sat down. Dale put his arm on his leg and called for Nicole. Nicole came walking out and sat facing Ren.  
  
"I can't listen," Steve said excusing himself. Ren looked at him, then at Dale, then her mom.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Ilene said and began to talk. "Well a few years ago I came to New York with Steve because we were looking for a new house. We ended up staying here for two months in one of Dale's hotels. Dale was very nice and very young. He got along good with Donny and I would often dine with him while Steve was out with his old college buddies who said they would find him a house. I got a call one night from a woman saying how drunken Steve was and that I should know he had sex with someone and would be to trashed to drive himself back to the hotel. I was furious and that's where Dale plays a big part . . ." Ilene stopped and looked at Dale. Dale cleared his throat and put his arm around Nicole.  
  
"Well Ilene came over one night with Donny asleep, she was hysterical crying. She couldn't believe how Steve could do such a thing. We put Donny in a bed in the spare room and I asked her to spend the night, in a friendly way. After a few hours of talking and drinking champagne, we couldn't bear it any longer. For the time I knew Ilene, I thought she was a wonderful woman with everything perfect. I told her that I would run away with her and that I would marry her, and I would take better care of her then he did. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together . . ." Dale looked at Ilene who wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath.  
  
"Later on that night, after we did the unthinkable, Steve called. Dale let him talk to me and he explained that he was gone for half the night because he was driving his friends home because they were to drunk. His friend Steve was the one who had sex with someone else and couldn't drive home. Right away I apologized to Dale and left with Donny in a hurry . . ."  
  
"I couldn't figure out why she left me. I went back to sleep and when I got up in the morning Ilene, Steve, and Donny were gone and I was left with a key and no clue what had happened. Nine months later I got a call from Ilene saying she had twin girls and that her and Steve couldn't take care of both of them. I flew out immediately and took Nicole and never even stopped to chat. We decided it would be best if you girls didn't know each other. And without us even planning it, you to met and now our secret is out. Could you girls forgive us for never telling you?" Nicole started to cry and hugged Dale, and then she rushed over to Ilene and hugged her.  
  
"I thought all my life my mom died, and here you are. Oh my god I cant believe this!" Nicole said crying. Ren stared at Dale and wiped her eyes. Steve was her father, not this guy. Ren stood and Dale outstretched his arms but Ren ran into the kitchen and grabbed onto Steve. Donny, Louis, and Ruby sat in silence. They had heard the whole thing. Ren was hysterical crying and Nicole came in and tapped her on the shoulder. Ren turned and faced her sister. They both had dark circles around their eyes from their make-up.  
  
"I always wanted a sister," Ren said calming down.  
  
"I always wanted a family," Nicole said, then hugged Ren. Ren began to cry again and Louis and Donny came over.  
  
"Half brothers," Donny said and hugged his half little sister. Louis couldn't believe how Ren was only a half sister when they were so close. Louis gave in and joined the big group hug. Ruby stood and hugged them all as well. One thing was for sure, Ren's summer was no longer dull. 


	6. Six

Ruby and Ren had to share their room with Donny and Louis. Steve and Ilene got a room downstairs and called it a night. After an hour of talking with Nicole, they four left and went to Ren and Ruby's room.  
  
"This has been one hell of a night," Donny said lying down on the couch. Ruby went straight to bed and Louis and Ren sat at the table.  
  
"This is so weird Ren, I always thought we were brother and sister . . ."Louis said, looking at Donny.  
  
"We are, It's just I have a different dad," Ren said, knowing things would never be the same.  
  
"This is so horrible, I wish you never came to stupid New York!"  
  
"Don't talk that way, it's probably for the best."  
  
"You still have two weeks here, don't you?" Louis said. Ren nodded and looked at the calendar the hotel provided.  
  
"Yeah, it's only been two days. Are you guys staying the rest of the time with us?"  
  
"Probably, you know mom and dad . . .I mean you know mom and Steve," Louis said, feeling even worse.  
  
"He's still my dad. Dale could never take dad's place and NEVER will. So don't even worry about it. And we are brother and sister. Nicole or not. Just don't worry about it Lou, nothing can change our happy home, its not like she's living with us!"  
  
*  
  
"He's dead!" Nicole screamed from outside Ren's room. Donny answered it, but Nicole pushed him away. Ren and Louis were sleeping in the same bed like they used to do when they were little. Nicole jumped onto the bed and began to shake Ren. "He's dead, he's dead!" she screamed out. Ren woke instantly and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Who's dead?" she said panicked.  
  
"Dad, my dad . . .OUR DAD!" she screamed. Ren slowly sat back on the bed. Her dad was dead . . .a man she had only known for two days, her father, was dead. Nicole grabbed Ren and hugged her.  
  
"Oh god, I never knew him," Ren said hugging her sister.  
  
"Your mom . . .my mom . . .our mom said we're leaving today and I'm living with you. I get all of daddy's money because he wrote a will before he died. Apparently he's been having heart problems lately and doctors predicted a heart attack. In the will he wrote I get all his money, but my uncle gets the hotels but I still get half of what he makes every year. He also said he wanted me to live with you guys if our mom agreed. I ran to her this morning when I found him dead . . .she says I can live with you. Oh god Ren, we're going to be real sisters but I didn't want it to be this way!"  
  
Louis got up from the bed and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry but I told him you wouldn't be living with us last night. He's been really angry lately and I don't know. . ." Ren said getting up.  
  
"I guess this cuts our vacation short," Ruby said. Both Nicole and Ren faced Ruby.  
  
"Oh crap Ruby! I'm so sorry, its not like I planned all this," Ren said, knowing Ruby would be left alone in city for one week and four days.  
  
"Just come home with us, I have plenty of money to pay for your ticket home Ruby," Nicole said. Ruby smiled and put on her bathrobe to go tell her parents she was leaving with Ren. Louis came from the bathroom and looked at Nicole, then Ren.  
  
"Louis, don't be this way," Ren said, but Louis just walked out of the room, but grabbed his things first.  
  
"Oh Ren, I'm so sorry. Your brother hates us . . ."  
  
"Our brother," Ren corrected her. Nicole went and sat in the over stuffed armchair in the corner.  
  
"I just can't believe my daddy is gone," she said, and burst into tears. Ren left the room and found Donny sitting at the table eating.  
  
"Louis went to mom and dad. I hear we're leaving today?" he said shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Ren nodded and sat at the table.  
  
"Why did I even bother coming here?" she asked Donny.  
  
"Maybe its for the best," Donny said, still in shock he had little twin half sisters.  
  
"And how will dad react to Nicole living with us? I mean, she isn't even his . . .I'm not even his. Donny, why did this have to happen to me?" Donny shrugged and finished eating as Ruby came in.  
  
"Alright Ren, your parents are downstairs. They said not to shower but to just change, you have to go help Nicole get her favorite things that will last her now," Ruby said opening the closet. Ren nodded and grabbed the key Nicole left sitting on the table. Nicole was still sitting in the chair crying.  
  
"Come on, lets go get your stuff," Ren said holding out her hand. Nicole slowly reached out and grabbed it, her crying subsided as she held her sisters hand.  
  
"Okay," Nicole said weakly and they headed for the elevator, which jolted when they pressed TOP. 


	7. Seven

Ren followed Nicole as she walked to her room. Ren stood in awe when she saw the size of it and how many things Nicole owned. Nicole told Ren to stay and she left the room. Ren looked from wall to wall at all the pictures. It looked like Nicole knew Paris and Nikki Hilton, The Olsen Twins, J Lo, and Seann William Scott! Ren couldn't help but open the large mirrored closet doors, which revealed hangers upon hangers of designer clothing. Ren touched all the silk clothes and then knelt and looked at the glorious shoes.  
  
"You'll be able to borrow them," Nicole said placing a large wooden box on her bed. She had taken a few things from her father's room. Ren stood and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You have a lot of nice things," she said walking around. Nicole nodded as she opened yet another closet behind her door. Inside this closet was a whole lot of luggage.  
  
"Here, start packing my clothes away," Nicole said wheeling the suitcase at Ren. "Oh, and only take really nice things you'd like to borrow," she added. Ren smiled and began to take the beautiful clothes out and off their hangers, packing them neatly in the suitcase. Nicole wheeled and even bigger one at her and said it was for shoes. Ren looked up while placing a Versatci dress in the case. Nicole was busy packing a huge bag with ring boxes, bracelet boxes, and necklaces.  
  
"What am I going to do Ren?" she said packing the boxes in tightly.  
  
"You're going to have to live with us and make-do, we don't live in a fancy house or anything. And we defiantly don't live in a hotel." Nicole smiled and tried not to cry.  
  
"Public school, regular things, how can I handle that?" Ren started to laugh, but stopped.  
  
"You make it seem like it's going to be hard," Ren said.  
  
"I was raised rich, I only know how to act around fancy people, rich, important people. I don't even know how to act towards your family, only you. I guess its cause we are sisters, but other then that I don't know how I'm supposed to act. Like do I ask if I want something, how do I ask, when do I ask, its going to be so hard!"  
  
"Calm down, you'll get along fine, I promise," Ren said zipping up the suitcase. She had packed pretty much everything from the closet and moved to the shoes. Before she knew it, Nicole was kneeling next to her and was packing in more shoes.  
  
"I just can't believe how this is all happening. I just meet my twin sister, and a mom I thought was dead . . .and then god had to go and take my dad . . .our dad. You didn't even know him, and he didn't even know you. I feel so bad! Why is this happening?" Tears started to roll down Nicole's eyes again.  
  
"Awe, don't be like that. Maybe god thought your dad, uhm, our dad raised you well enough your life and he thought it was time for you to meet your mom and sister," Ren suggested. Normally she wasn't a very religious person, but she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Oh darn! What am I going to tell Paris? I was supposed to go to a big party with her tomorrow," Nicole said, now worried. Ren smiled and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Just call her." Nicole picked up the phone and left the room. Ren finished packing the shoes and zipped the suitcase up. Nicole came back and hung the phone on the receiver.  
  
"Alright, I want to pack my comforter and sheets and stuff," Nicole said getting yet another suitcase from her closet. Gently, Ren took the comforter off and handed it to Nicole. Then she removed the sheets, made of pure silk. When Ren had stripped all the sheets and pillowcases there was still room in the suitcase. Nicole asked for her pillows and surprisingly to Ren all six fit. Within another twenty minutes they had packed half of Nicole's life in seven large suitcases. Ren rolled three down and Nicole rolled three and carried one on her back.  
  
"Come on," Ren said. Nicole was standing in the doorway looking around. Though her dad spent a month at a different hotel each month, Nicole preferred to live in this one because it was newer and had a great view of the city.  
  
"I can't just leave! What about my other stuff?"  
  
"My mom will have movers fly here then drive back with everything, don't worry about it." Nicole nodded and turned off the lights, leaving the whole apartment dark. The elevator provided the only light and they stepped in, both afraid of the dark.  
  
"Childhood fear," they both said at the same time and started to laugh. Ren could see Nicole was crying again, and didn't blame her. In a way, she felt as if they both should be crying, after all, it was her blood father. Down in the lobby everything was stacked. Nicole called for a huge bus to come get them and their entire luggage. When they got on the plane everyone was invited to first class because of Nicole. No one complained, they just all sat quietly. When the plane arrived in California, Ilene offered Ruby a ride home but Ruby had called her grandparents from New York to get her at the airport. Nicole stepped out of the airport and shielded her eyes.  
  
"I've never been to California," she admitted right away. Ren smiled and helped her with all her luggage. The rest of the family was at the car before Ren and Nicole.  
  
"This would have been a lot easier if Donny didn't break his leg," Ren complained throwing the bags into the backseat of the car, there was barely enough room for Nicole. Nicole stared out the car window like she had never seen the suburbs before, oohing at all the average houses. When they pulled up to the house with the mailbox that read Stevens, Nicole nearly screamed.  
  
"This is so exciting! An actual normal house, a regular, non-partying life!" she said running in circles on the lawn. Ilene stood and smiled while Ren ran over to her and ran too. Louis stood next to the car watching his old sister and his new one. Without a word he cut across the grass through them and went inside.  
  
"You make it sound like you hated your old life," Ren said when they finally stopped.  
  
"I kind of did, hey, what's wrong with your brother?"  
  
"Our half brother, and I don't know. He's been acting strange since him and his girlfriend broke up." Nicole nodded and ran to the car to help unpack it. Steve said nothing to Nicole and took half her luggage. She said thanks but he ignored it. Ilene wrapped her arms around Nicole.  
  
"He just isn't used to two girls," she said giving Nicole a kiss on the head. Nicole smiled and grabbed the rest of her stuff. When they reached Ren's room, she gasped.  
  
"It's not much . . ." Ren said embarrassed. Nicole's room was at least three times the size of her room, but instead of rejecting it, Nicole ran around the small area and danced.  
  
"This is so awesome! And I'll get to share it with you. I always wanted a sibling, but a twin sister I can share everything with is MUCH better." Ren sat on her bed, glad Nicole didn't mind.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed tonight if you want," Ren said, but Nicole shook her head.  
  
"No way sis, your room, your bed, your goodnight! Besides, I've always wanted to sleep on the floor!" Nicole said with a smile. Ren stood and hugged Nicole.  
  
"Sisters forever."  
  
A.N.-this isn't done yet, I have like two more chapters so hang in there. 


	8. Eight

Nicole sat in the kitchen eating a chocolate chip cookie that her and Ren just baked. Her, Louis, and Ren were the only ones home. Ilene and Steve went with Donny on his college search. They were spending the weekend in Washington. The doorbell rang and Ren stood from the stool, but Nicole jumped up.  
  
"I'll get it! I never answered a door before!" Nicole said rushing to the door, and then took a deep breath to clam herself. Ren laughed and went to the fridge for some milk. Nicole opened the door and Tawny stood there.  
  
"Oh hey Ren, Louis home?" Nicole started to laugh.  
  
"Finally! Someone mistakes me for someone other the Paris! No, I'm her twin sister she just found out she had, Nicole." Tawny let out a dry laugh and looked towards the stairs.  
  
"Very funny Ren, look, I just came to talk to Louis, its kind of important." Nicole didn't invite Tawny in, but just looked at her. Ren came walking from the kitchen and beckoned Tawny in.  
  
"Its okay Tawny, she isn't lying." At that moment Tawny's jaw dropped.  
  
"What- what the heck?" she asked stepping in. Nicole and Ren stood proudly next to each other.  
  
"While I was in New York I met Nicole, my twin. It's a really long story but you're here for Louis. We'll explain later, now scoot!" Ren said closing the front door. They listened to Tawny knock at Louis's door then gave each other a sly look.  
  
"Its not right, it just isn't," Nicole said rubbing her chin.  
  
"No, but it'll be fun, lets go!" Ren said grabbing Nicole's hand. They crawled up the stairs over to the door of Louis's room. From the angle they were at, they could hear and see everything perfectly. Louis was sitting on his bed and Tawny was next to him.  
  
"Look, Lou . . .I'm sorry about everything. I can't believe you thought that Zack and I had a thing. I only see him as a friend Louis, nothing more. I didn't know how long you would be in New York so I promised myself I would tell you everything before I lost you for good."  
  
"Tawny, I love you, you know that . . .but you kissed him."  
  
"Correction, he kissed me. If you snooped around long enough you would have seen me push him off and then slap him. Not everything is what it seems," she said taking her hands out of her lap and placing them on the bed. Instead of taking her hands, Louis stood.  
  
"But I still saw you kiss him, and now things wouldn't be right between us as a couple ever again, you know that." Tawny sighed and stood too.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say something like that. I guess we should just be friends instead."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now give me a hug, friend." Tawny opened her arms and Louis gave her a hug. A smile was now on his face and he looked happier then he had minutes ago. "I should go," Tawny said going for the door. Louis stood her and held her shoulders.  
  
"I still love you," he said and kissed her on the lips briefly.  
  
"I still love you too," Tawny said.  
  
"AWE!" Nicole and Ren screamed at the same time. Tawny and Louis both jumped then opened the door all the way.  
  
"You're dead!" Louis screamed playfully. Ren and Nicole screamed and ran down the stairs out the front door. Tawny followed without any intentions of tackling either of the girls. Louis caught Nicole by the leg and dragged her down.  
  
"Got you now sis!" Louis said reaching for the nearby garden hose. Nicole stopped laughing and tried to sit up.  
  
"But I'm Nicole," she said.  
  
"I know," Louis said, then sprayed her with the hose. Ren ran into the water and pushed Louis away. Tawny ran over and pulled Ren off Louis.  
  
"Stay away!" she screamed, but stepped on the hose causing it to go straight in her face. Louis pulled her down and kissed her again. For hours they sat around on the lawn playing with the hose like little kids did. Even when Tawny left they still played tag and threw mud in each other's hair like family did. Slowly Nicole was becoming a Steven, slowly. 


End file.
